24hs de miedo
by emizzz94
Summary: Conjunto de 24 historias cortas donde predomina el sentimiento del miedo. Diferentes personajes de SP.


**Hola! Cómo están?**

 **Les traigo un nuevo fic, esta vez de historias cortas relacionadas con el miedo.**

 **Son 24 historias independientes que transcurren en diferente horas, pueden ser tomadas como que todas ocurren en el mismo día como que no, con diferentes personajes. Hay insinuaciones de pairing.**

 **No tienen gran contexto más allá del que está relatado. El objetivo era plasmar la sensación de miedo.**

 **Sin más que agregar, espero que lo disfruten. Como siempre, pido disculpas por los errores en la ortografía/puntuación/narración.**

 **Disclaimer: ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía.**

 **01:00 am.**

No podía moverse, no tenía el control de ninguno de sus músculos.

Se suponía que tendría que estar durmiendo, no lidiando con esta pseudo parálisis a la que todavía no podía acostumbrase. Pero lo peor no era querer abrir los ojos y no poder hacerlo...lo peor era **ESA** voz.

-Bien hecho mi pequeño Eric -la presencia se colocó al lado de su almohada y él era incapaz de hacer algo- sigue con esa actitud tuya; tengo grandes planes para ti.

 **02:00 am.**

Ike, recostado y con los pies sobre el regazo de su hermano, tenía que taparse la boca para evitar que sus risas despertaran a sus padres. Kyle no estaba muy lejos, ya que tenía que morder con fuerza la manta que los cubría para silenciar las carcajadas.

Había sido una buena idea ver esa película, y ya ninguno recordaba lo que les había costado convencer a su madre para dejarlos quedarse hasta tan tarde en un día de escuela.

-Mgh, K-Kyle -jajaja- cierra la ventana -gh- hace frío.

-Jajaja no se te entiende nada.

Ike intentó calmarse –dije que cerraras la ventana.

-Levánt-

-Dejen niños -una voz gruesa, desde el exterior, los interrumpió- ya la cierro yo.

 **03:00 am.**

-No les importo a mis padres –corte.

-Ahá.

-En la escuela piensan que soy raro –corte.

-Continúa, mi pequeño Tweekie.

-Mis amigos me dejarán en cualquier momento –corte.

-Yo no te dejaré.

-Cada vez me cuesta más concentrarme –corte.

-No importa, solo sigue, eso es lo más importante.

Tweek veía como las gotas de sangre caliente resbalaban desde los cortes hechos en su piel. Otra noche más en la que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Los brazos, fríos y rígidos, afianzaron su agarre alrededor de su pecho; un suave tarareo se empezó a escuchar.

 **04:00 am.**

Craig Tucker abrió los ojos, y aún con la bruma del sueño anestesiándole los sentidos, no supo donde se encontraba. Las estrellas brillando en el techo, le indicaron que era su habitación. Se sentó en la cama.

La pesadilla había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo, pero por más que intentaba, no podía recordar de qué se trataba. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se sorprendió de encontrarla sudada; con sigilo, se dirigió hacia el baño.

Abrió el grifo y se empapó la cara con agua helada; aprovechó para beber unos largos sorbos, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sediento. Cuando levantó el rostro para observarse en el espejo, tuvo que morderse fuertemente la lengua para evitar que el grito que nacía desde su garganta escapara.

El Craig que le devolvía su reflejo tenía dibujada una gigantesca sonrisa psicópata y no poseía ojos, en su lugar, se lucían dos cuencas vacías; los rasguños alrededor indicaban que alguien los había arrancado utilizando las manos.

 **05:00 am.**

Randy sintió como los delgados brazos de su esposa lo rodeaban, acunándolo suavemente. Amaba las repentinas muestras de afecto que Sharon aún era capaz de demostrarle.

Su esposa se inclinó sobre él y depositó un tierno beso al costado de su cuello.

Recién en la mañana se daría cuenta que en el mismo sitio del beso, una quemadura en forma de labios estaba marcada en su piel.

 **06:00 am.**

Wendy se estiró para apagar el despertador; los débiles rayos solares que ingresaban, iluminaban tenuemente la habitación. Se sacó las mantas de encima y se sentó apoyando los pies en el suelo. Gracias a la luz, pudo notarlas.

Desde su ventana, atravesando la habitación, huellas de nieve semi-derretida formaban un camino hasta su cama.

 **07:00 am.**

Token odiaba quedarse solo en la mansión, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que la cálida voz de su madre o las fuertes risas de su padre llenasen el hogar, ahora, el pesado silencio que lo envolvía solo era roto por los sonidos que hacía al desayunar.

Sus padres habían decidido irse unos días dejando la casa bajo el cuidado de su hijo; él no había querido arruinarles su viaje por lo que aceptó de buena manera, sin embargo, en estos momentos se arrepentía de ser hijo único. Definitivamente iba a convencer a sus amigos para lo acompañasen, no le importaba tener que gastar toda su mesada en comida para Clyde y en café para Tweek.

Apresuradamente y fingiendo una calma que no poseía preparó sus cosas para irse al instituto. Ya listo, se calmó en cuanto salió afuera y empezó a cerrar la puerta principal.

-¿Token?

Al instante, cerró con fuerza la puerta y echo a correr en dirección al colegio, no se detuvo ni aunque sus pulmones estuviesen en llamas.

Esa voz...había sido la voz de su madre viniendo desde dentro de la mansión. Pero eso no podía ser, ya que **él** le había ayudado armar su maleta, **él** se colgó de su cuello a la hora de la despedida y **él** todavía tenía guardadas en su celular las fotos que le había enviado nada más llegar al hotel.

 **08:00 am.**

-Tendrías que ver un médico.

-¡Salchichas! ¡No! ¿Qué pasa si mis padres me castigan?

-Creo que no te castigarán por tener pesadillas.

Butters pensó en las palabras de Stan. Hacía 3 noches que las pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir, lo que repercutía en su vida normal. Las ojeras se volvieron más notorias y le costaba concentrarse, no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría seguir sin colapsar. No había querido decirles nada a sus padres porque pensaba que pronto pasaría, a parte, estaba seguro de que buscarían la forma de castigarlo. No, gracias.

-Vamos a clase –ingresaron al aula y se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares; Leo aprovechó para recostarse sobre sus brazos, y en menos de un segundo, había caído en un sueño profundo.

 _Corría desesperadamente por lo pasillos del viejo castillo, no sabía de quien escapaba, pero sabía que debía hacerlo si no quería quedar bajo su merced. Al doblar en una esquina, sintió como el suelo desaparecía repentinamente para terminar cayendo por una empinada escalera._

 _Mientras intentaba recobrar el sentido, una figura se materializó a su lado._

 _-¿Estás listo para dejarme el control?_

 _Butters enfocó la vista y vio a una persona con sus mismos rasgos, pero mucho más endurecidos._

 _-¿Caos?_

 _-Tu tiempo en este cuerpo se ha terminado._

 _El otro se le abalanzó; había perdid-_

-¡STOCH! ¡SI QUIERE DORMIR QUÉDESE EN SU CASA!

El joven abrió los ojos y se encontró en medio de la clase, con todo el mundo mirándole, avergonzado, pidió disculpas apresuradamente.

"Casi", dijo una voz en su cabeza.

 **09:00 am.**

Odiaba cuando su maquillaje se corría en medio de la escuela, nunca le quedaba tan perfecto como cuando salía de su casa. Bebe se inclinó sobre el lavamanos y empezó a retocar el delineador. Una vez finalizada la tarea, dejó el maquillaje a un costado y abrió el grifo.

Mientras se lavaba las manos, sintió como la tomaban de los hombros y le tiraban hacia delante. Intentó aferrarse del gran espejo que minutos antes había utilizado, pero éste se hundió bajo el peso de su mano. Antes de poder comprender lo ocurrido, aterrizó en el suelo del baño.

Supo que algo iba mal al ver los azulejos azules, tan diferentes de los blancos que cubrían los baños del colegio. Rápidamente se levantó y miró hacía atrás.

Allí, en el espejo, otra Bebe Stevens la saludaba desde los baños de su escuela.

 **10:00 am.**

-¡TIMMY!

-¿Qué ocurre Timmy? Hoy has estado un poco nervioso.

-¡TIMMY! ¡TIMMY!

¿Por qué nadie podía comprender lo que decía? ¿Es qué nadie más que él podía verlas? ¿NADIE LAS NOTABA?

Timmy observó como una de esas sombras con aspecto de perro empezaba a gruñirle bajito a Clyde. Pronto, más de esas cosas, se le unieron a la primera.

 **11:00 am.**

Laura Tucker se secó los ojos llorosos. Malditas cebollas. Mientras se inclinaba para buscar un paño, pudo ver en el reflejo del microondas como dos ojos viperinos le observaban.

 **12:00 pm.**

-Extraño tus comidas.

La mujer castaña solo le dio una mínima sonrisa como respuesta.

-En realidad son muchas las cosas que extraño de ti, Betsy.

Roger miraba a la mujer. Sabía que esa **cosa** no era su esposa. Su esposa le hubiera dado una respuesta irónica, y al sonreír mostraba los dientes, ella estaba orgullosa de su dentadura perfecta. Sin embargo, podía pasar esos pequeños detalles por alto para poder verla una vez más. ¿Qué ganaba esa cosa haciéndose pasar por su esposa muerta? ¿Qué quería? No le importaba, él no quería comer solo ese día.

 **13:00 pm.**

Pip salió de la tienda y el suave viento que corría hizo revolotear su bufanda, mientras emprendía camino a su hogar, intentó arreglarla lo mejor posible.

Estaba preocupado, hacía 3 días que no sabía nada de Damien, y aunque otras veces éste tuvo que dejarlo por atender asuntos en el infierno, siempre le mandaba por lo menos un mail para avisarle cuanto tiempo se quedaría. No sabía si debía preocuparse o no, es decir, era el anticristo, tampoco era como si alguien le fuera a hacer algo malo, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal.

Iba tan concentrado que no pudo evitar soltar un grito cuando alguien lo tomó del hombro y lo acorraló contra la pared.

-Damien tenía razón, eres una presa muy suculenta.

Frente suyo un hombre pelirrojo de rasgos afilados le impedía el paso.

-Ehhhh...d-disculpe...c-creo que se equivoca de p-persona –Pip sutilmente quiso alejarse, pero el hombre le sujeto con fuerza bruta la muñeca- ay...

-Damien no debería presumir de sus presas.

-¿Qu-

Antes que pudiera decir algo, había caído inconsciente en los brazos del desconocido.

 **14:00 pm.**

Dejó a un lado el libro y se levantó para buscar un vaso de agua, sus huesos crujieron por el largo tiempo en la misma posición.

-¡Henrietta, cariño, baja tu ropa sucia!

-¡Que no me digas cariño, vieja conformista!

La joven dio media vuelta y volvió a ingresar a su habitación, en el momento de dar un paso adentro, notó que la pila de ropa que estaba en su canasto, ahora se encontraba a sus pies.

 **15:00 pm.**

Richard Tweak cargó en su espalda la pesada bolsa de café, sabía que no debería estar haciendo eso si quería evitarse dolores innecesarios, pero no había otra forma. Le pediría a Tweek que lo acompañase a buscar una carretilla el fin de semana.

La línea de sus pensamientos se detuvo cuando observó las profundas marcas de garras que había en la puerta que daba a la tienda.

 **16:00 pm.**

Stan recogió el último balón y los llevó al armario, esa semana él era el encargado de guardar los elementos utilizados en la práctica de fútbol. En la cancha, solo se encontraba él, eran pocas las personas que quedaban a esa hora en el colegio.

Estaba por meter la llave para cerrar la puerta cuando sintió los suaves rasguños del otro lado. Pegó la oreja a la madera y, efectivamente, escuchó como ésta era rasgada. Se tentó de abrirla nuevamente para ver que pasaba, pero luego recordó que vivía en South Park; sea lo que sea que estuviera del otro lado, había muchas probabilidades de que no le gustara.

-¡¿YA TERMINASTE MARSH?!

Stan saltó ante la potente voz del entrenador.

-Ehh... ¡SI! ¡YA TERMINÉ ENTRENADOR!

Stan decidió irse, que otra persona averiguara que era eso.

 **17:00 pm.**

-Ojalá haya pizza de cenar.

Kenny caminaba haciendo equilibrio en el cordón de la vereda. No tenía prisas de llegar a su casa, al fin y al cabo, la única persona que realmente deseaba ver era a su hermanita, y ésta iba a quedarse a dormir en la casa de una amiga por lo que hoy no podría verla.

Estaba concentrado en poner un pie delante de otro cuando sintió como su garganta era degollada. Mientras caía al suelo, con la sangre saliendo a borbotones, pudo ver como la mujer se alejaba, balanceando las tijeras entre sus manos.

Kenny McCormick estaba acostumbrado a la muerte, había muerto de casi todas las formas posibles, pero todavía no podía acostumbrase a eso. Maldijo el momento en que **ella** había puesto su interés en él, esperaba que se cansara pronto.

 **18:00 pm.**

Intentaba no pensar en nada, liberar su mente y solo concentrarse en el humo tóxico que inhalaba. Cada vez que se distraía, su mente lo llevaba de nuevo a esos ojos celestes que tanto había empezado a odiar.

Damien terminó el cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo, su padre le gritaría pero eso también serviría como distracción. Enterró la cabeza en la almohada ignorando la picazón en sus manos, no se rebajaría a ver su foto...por décima vez en esa hora.

-¡AGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! ¡PUTA MIERDA! -los demonios no lloran...los demonios no tienen sentimientos...LOS DEMONIOS NO SE ENAMORAN.

¿Por qué tuvo que conocerlo? ¿Por qué tuvo que volverse su amigo? ¿POR QUÉ?

No resistió y sacó la arrugada foto de su bolsillo. En ella se veía a su amigo Pip, era la foto de su expediente de pecados. Había destruido miles de veces la imagen y vuelto a reconstruir otras tantas. Cuando la encontró, se maravilló de lo brillantes que parecían sus ojos, y con ese pensamiento lo supo...se había enamorado.

El amor te hace débil, indefenso. No debería ser justo que una persona tenga todo el poder para destruirte o para hacerte la persona más feliz del planeta. Él había sido testigo de todas las almas que caían en el infierno gracias a ese patético sentimiento; su propio padre no pensaba racionalmente cuando estaba con su novio. Lo que menos quería para su vida era tener que depender de alguien.

Damien estaba enamorado...y tenía miedo a esos sentimientos.

 **19:00 pm.**

-D1, vete por la derecha, seguro que el otro grupo estará esperándonos.

-"De acuerdo, ¿tienes municiones, KS?"

Kevin se fijo en su inventario de armas y lo notó en números rojos.

-No, no tengo, ¿tienes algo para darme?

-"Si, toma" -el otro jugador le tiró unos paquetes- "se los robé al grupo que nos encontramos en la pantalla anterior".

-Gracias D1, eres el mejor compañero que pude encontrar, definitivamente si voy a una guerra te quiero en mi pelotón.

-"Me alegra que me elijas a mi y no a esos amigos tuyos".

-Jajajaja ¿q-

-"Como tu novio...el amante de los tacos...me molesta mucho cuando lo invitas a tu habitación".

-Espe-

-"Por cierto...tienes una muy linda cara"

Kevin miró con terror su webcam.

 **20:00 pm.**

-¿Ir al cine es muy cliché para una primera cita?

-No si la película la elijo yo.

Georgie escuchó como Ike suspiraba al otro lado del teléfono, tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir. Malditos sentimientos humanos.

-Por favor, si veo otro ojo siendo rebanado voy a desmayarme.

-Que flojo.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso...por cierto...gracias por aceptar, jamás pensé que me dirías que si.

-Es un experimento social, no te ilusiones –Ike le gustaba, no podía mentirse más, pero por lo menos mantendría su dignidad evitando actuar como una adolescente enamorada.

-No me importa, igualmente saldrás conm...ggggggggg...-orgie?...gggggggg...

-¿Ike? -la comunicación empezó a cortarse- ¿Ik-

-...eres mío...él no te merece...eres mío... -una voz femenina lo interrumpió abruptamente, y a pesar de ser suave, casi dulce, no evitó que un escalofrío bajara por su espalda- ...eres mío, mío, mío, MÍO, MÍO, MÍO, MÍO, ¡MÍO!, ¡MÍO!, **¡MÍO!** , ¡M-…...gggggggggg...ma-gg-tar...gggggggg...

-¿Georgie? ¿Me escuchas? -tan rápido como apareció, la voz había vuelto a irse.

 **21:00 pm.**

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, cariñito?

-Todos son una mierda, en especial Kyle.

Liane mostró una sonrisa ante el malhumor de su hijo. No sabía que le había ocurrido pero iba a esperar a que él mismo se lo dijera.

-Terminé, subo arriba.

Mientras veía como su hijo se retiraba de la mesa, se preguntaba si era su culpa, no era normal que su hijo mostrase tanto odio al resto del mundo. ¿Era su culpa? ¿Por ser demasiado permisiva? ¿O porque no era buena madre?

Le daba miedo la respuesta a la última pregunta.

 **22:00 pm.**

Terminó de cepillarse los dientes y se preparó para afrontar su reflejo.

El espejo le devolvía la imagen de un hombre adulto, pelo cano, arrugas en la frente y anteojos.

Una parte de sí mismo decía que esa imagen era la correcta, su otra mitad decía que más femenino hubiera sido mejor.

Herbert Garrison no sabía a cual creerle.

 **23:00 pm.**

Bill Barbrady se encontraba frente al televisor, aunque realmente no lo veía. Desde hacía media hora que cambiaba los canales sin dejarlo en ninguno, ya había dado tres vueltas a la programación.

Lo dejó en un programa de deportes donde comentaban sobre la final de la Copa del Rey, pero lo cambió rápidamente cuando descubrió que el presentador se parecía al joven de esa tarde.

Ese día lo habían llamado por un chico que había intentado robar una tienda de 24hs, al cual apresó y fue trasladado en el auto policía. Recordó con pavor que el mirar por el espejo retrovisor, se encontró con una sonrisa de afilados dientes amarillentos manchados de sangre.

 **00:00 am.**

En el bosque de South Park, cientos de ojos de diversas formas y colores clavaban la mirada en dirección al pequeño pueblo.

-Es hora.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Con respecto a la primera historia, lo que sufre Cartman es llamado "parálisis del sueño", una incapacidad transitoria de realizar movimientos que se da durante el sueño, generalmente dura unos pocos minutos.**

 **Como habrán notado, casi todas las historias tienen temática de terror ficticio. Excepto cuatro:**

 **+Damien, quien tiene miedo a sus sentimientos. Pensé que al ser el anticristo, un simple monstruo jamás le daría miedo, ¿de qué podría tener miedo el anticristo? Exacto, al amor. Damien tiene miedo de ser vulnerable, de que una persona sea capaz de destruirlo con simples palabras, cuando ninguna otra cosa puede hacerlo.**

 **+Kevin, quien descubre que su privacidad fue invadida. ¿Existe peor sentimiento que el descubrir que tu vida privada ya no lo es?**

 **+Liane Cartman, quien tiene miedo de no ser lo suficiente. La madre de Eric se desvive por su hijo, creo que su principal miedo sería el de no estar haciendo su mejor trabajo.**

 **-Sr. Garrison, quien tiene miedo de no reconocerse. Siempre he pensado en lo duro que debe ser mirarte al espejo y sentir que lo que ves no se corresponde con lo que sentís, quise plasmarlo en esta historia.**

 **La historia de Kyle y su hermano puede tomarse como quien estaba en la ventana era un hombre u otro ser, se los dejo a su imaginación.**

 **La historia de Kevin ocurre mientras juega vía online con otro jugador. No soy una gran fanática de los videojuegos, así que mucho no sé sobre este mundo. Espero no haber puesto nada tan errado, si lo hice, pido disculpas.**

 **Con respecto al nombre del Oficial Barbrady, encontré en la página oficial de South Park que dentro del fandom se le llama Bill Barbrady, decidí dejarlo así.**

 **Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como siempre cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Me encantaría saber que historia fue su favorita o si alguna les dio miedo.**

 **Esto fue una vil excusa para avisar que estoy trabajando en mi primer longfic...que nervios!...trataré de traerles el prólogo lo antes posible.**

 **Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
